


typical story

by Dothetimeything



Category: not yet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dothetimeything/pseuds/Dothetimeything
Summary: bitches b sad and write ( bitches = me )





	typical story

_being an asshole. _its all that came to Hiyoko, its all she ever had to protect herself though it couldn't protect herself from everything

her being an asshole couldn't stop the late night one sided arguments with her mom over shit she didn't remember. 

her being an asshole couldn't stop all of her childhood friends ditching her, either out of some offhand intimidation by her or just simply hating her. _because of how loud she was, how annoying she was, how she was so unfunny, ugly, bitchlet loudmouthed pig shit smelling whore that made everybody miserable._

being an asshole didn't stop the continuose practicing day after day failure after failure, getting scolded with every mistake. her legs cramped. her arms were sore. her mind was exhausted _, _this was her born talent, why the fuck was she was so pitiful?

being an asshole didn't stop the glass kitchen plate still full with food that was flying towards her already shaking body cramped into the corner of the dining room, shattering glass and food flung and knotted into her once perfect and put up hair.

it didn't stop her mom, coming into her room at three in the morning, crying with the martini, that she knew her dad would've dissaproved of, and the servant was hesitant to serve, in her hand, sobbing key phrases like ''_I'm just trying to protect you" "i never mean anything i say" " im trying to change " _

Hiyoko didn't feel guilty. why would she? _how_ could she?

She never felt guilty about anything she did until the day her grandmother took her away.

The day she was entirely free from it all, losing all contact with her mother and father, her father_. _oh.

her father was a nice man, never like any of the other men that would watch her during her practices, judging every breath she took, nothing like the buissness men her mother would talk to weekly, always patting her head and calling her a sweet little girl thats gonna make it big one day . it made her feel sick for some reason, it filled her with dread and guilt.

her father protected her, even before creeps had begun to show up at her preformances, he protected her from her mother, he always gave her candy on the days that she was locked up in her room ( _" it's not that bad ! your entire closet is the size of a middle class minimum wage apartment ! " ) _

the first time her parents tried to come back into her life, she scoffed at them and turned up her nose as her grandmother turned them away

ironically, it was also the first day her grandmother had screamed at her, full fleshed, hell bounding screaming, the thud of the wood accompanied with the sound of smashing glass echoed through out the wide empty living room, the recently smashed picture frame laid next to where Hiyokos feet as she stood across from the taller, demeaning figure, she was standing her ground now. she was used to this. Right.

"What in the ever loving hell were you _thinking _Hiyoko?!" 

she knew that her grandmother wasn't really asking her, she didn't care what Hiyoko really was thinking, or caring 

Standing there, with her shoulders and knees shaking, taking in every insult, berate, remark, each defaming sentence sent her mind into a defeaning static filled void, tunning everything out as she just stared at her, a blank dead expression on her face as she dissociated.

when she fell asleep crying her cheek still stained red and stinged from where the perfectly manicured hand decorated with dozens of perfected diamenté rings had been forcefully brought against her 

When Hiyoko first recieved 


End file.
